pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Anthony Thwaite
Anthony Simon Thwaite, OBE, (born 1930) is an English poet and prose writer. Life Thwaite was born in Chester, and was mainly brought up in Yorkshire During World War II he stayed with relatives in the United States. He was educated at Kingswood School, Bath (1944–49) and subsequently read English at Christ Church, Oxford. He taught at Tokyo University from 1955 and 1957, and for a year in 1985. He has worked for BBC Radio, the New Statesman as literary editor, and from 1973 to 1985 as editor of Encounter with Melvin J. Lasky. He is one of the literary executors of Philip Larkin, and the major editor of Larkin's work. He currently lives in Norfolk and is married to the writer Ann Thwaite. Recognition He was awarded the OBE in 1992, for services to poetry. Publications Poetry *''Anthony Thwaite''. Oxford, UK: Oxford University Poetry Society / Fantasy Press (Fantasy Poets 17), 1953. *''Poems''. Tokyo: privately printed, 1957; London: Oxford University Press, 1963. *''Home Truths''. Hessle, UK: Marvell Press, 1957. *''The Owl in the Tree: Poems''. London & New York: Oxford University Press, 1963. *''The Stones of Emptiness: Poems, 1963-1966''. London & New York: Oxford University Press, 1967. *''At Dunkeswell Abbey'' (broadside poem). London: Poem-of-the-Month Club, 1970. *''Penguin Modern Poets 18'' (by Al Alvarez, Roy Fuller, & Anthony Thwaite). Harmondsworth, UK: Penguin, 1970. *''Points''. London: Turret Books, 1972. *''Inscriptions: Poems, 1967–1972''. London & New York: Oxford University Press, 1973. *''Jack''. Hitchin, Hertfordshire, UK: Cellar Press, 1973. *''New Confessions''. London & New York: Oxford University Press, 1974. *''The English Poets - From Chaucer to Edward Thomas'' (1974) with Peter Porter *''A Portion for Foxes''. Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 1977. *''Twelve Poems''. Stoke Ferry, UK: Daedalus Press, 1978. *''New Poetry 4'' (1978) Arts Council anthology, editor with Fleur Adcock *''Victorian Voices''. Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 1980. *''Odyssey : Mirror of the Mediterranean'' (1981) *''Fourteen Poems''. Wisbech, UK: Daedalus Press, 1982. *''Poems, 1953–1983''. London: Secker & Warburg, 1984. **revised & expanded as Poems, 1953-1988. London: Hutchinson, 1989. *''Letter from Tokyo''. London: Hutchinson, 1987. *''The Dust of the World''. London: Sinclair-Stevenson, 1994. *''Selected Poems, 1956-1996''. London: Enitharmon, 1997. *''A Different Country: New poems''. London: Enitharmon, 2000. *''A Move in the Weather: Poems, 1994-2002''. London: Enitharmon, 2003. *''Collected Poems''. London: Enitharmon, 2007. *''Late Poems''. London: Enitharmon, 2010. Plays *''Telling Tales'' (illustrated by Simon Brett). Winscombe, Somerset, UK: Gruffyground, 1983. Non-fiction *''Essays on Contemporary English Poetry: Hopkins to the present day''. Tokyo: Kenkyusha, 1957. *''Contemporary English Poetry: An introduction''. London: Heinemann, 1959. **revised & expanded as Twentieth-Century English Poetry: An introduction. London: Heinemann / New York: Barnes & Noble, 1978. *''Japan in Colour'' (photos by Roloff Beny). London: Thames & Hudson, 1967; New York: McGraw-Hill, 1967. *''The Deserts of Hesperides: An experience of Libya''. New York: Roy Publishers, 1969. *''Poetry Today: 1960-1973''. Harlow, UK: Longman / British Council, 1973. **revised & expanded as Poetry Today: A critical guide to British poetry, 1960-1984. London & New York: Longman / British Council, 1985. **revised & expanded as ''Poetry Today: A critical guide to British poetry, 1960-1995. London & New York: Longman / British Council, 1996. *''Roloff Beny in Italy'' (with Peter Porter; photos by Roloff Beny). London: Thames & Hudson, 1974; New York: Harper & Row, 1974; Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1974 *''Odyssey: Mirror of the Mediterranean'' (photos by Roloff Beny). London: Thames & Hudson, 1981; New York: Harper & Row, 1981; Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1981. *''Contemporary Writers: Penelope Lively''. London: British Council, 1988. Juvenile *''Beyond the Inhabited World: Roman Britain''. London: Andre Deutsch, 1976; New York: Seabury, 1976. Translated *''The Penguin Book of Japanese Verse'' (translated & edited with Geoffrey Bownas). Harmondsworth, UK: Penguin, 1964. Edited *''Oxford Poetry 1954'' (edited with Jonathan Price). Oxford, UK: Fantasy Press, 1954. *''New Poems 1961: A PEN anthology of contemporary poetry'' (edited with Hilary Corke and William Plomer). London: Hutchinson, 1961. *''Poems for Shakespeare 3''. London: Globe Playhouse Trust, 1974. *''Larkin at Sixty''. London: Faber, 1982. *''Poetry, 1945-1980'' (edited with John Mole). Harlow, Essex, UK: Longman, 1983. *''Six Centuries of Verse''. London: Thames Methuen, 1984. *Philip Larkin, Collected Poems. London: Marvell Press / Faber, 1988; New York: Farrar, Straus, & Giroux, 1988. *''Selected Letters of Philip Larkin, 1940-1985''. London & Boston: Faber, 1992. *''R.S. Thomas. London: Pheonix Press (Everyman's Poetry), 1996. *''Longfellow. London: Dent, 1996; New York: Barnes & Noble, 2002. *''Paeans for Peter Porter: A celebration for Peter Porter on his 70th birthday, 16 February 1999''. London: Bridgewater Press, 1999. *Philip Larkin, Further Requirements: Interviews, broadcasts, statements, and book reviews, 1952-85. London: Faber, 2001. *George MacBeth, Selected Poems. London: Enitharmon, 2002. *''The Ruins of Time: Antiquarian and archaeological poems''. London: Eland, 2006. Interviews *''Anthony Thwaite: In conversation with Peter Dale and Ian Hamilton''. London: BTL, 1999. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Anthony Thwaite, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 8, 2014. Audio / video *''Anthony Thwaite: Reading from his poems''. London: Poetry Archive, 2005. See also * List of British poets References *Hans Osterwalder (1991) British Poetry Between the Movement and Modernism: Anthony Thwaite and Philip Larkin Notes External links ;Poems *"Ancestors" *"Annunciation" ;Audio / video *Anthony Thwaite (b. 1930) at The Poetry Archive *Anthony Thwaite's Poetry, blog ;About *Anthony Thwaite at the British Council *Anthony Thwaite at the Curtis Brown Agency Category:English poets Category:English literary critics Category:People educated at Kingswood School, Bath Category:People from Chester Category:Fellows of the Royal Society of Literature Category:1930 births Category:Living people Category:Cholmondeley Award winners